Zonanese Empire
The Empire of Zonan (Zonanese Empire; Zonan) The Empire of Zonan is a fairly new civilization, founded after centuries of hardship and wars. Present time, during and after the Draconian Wars (The Empire had not partaken in it) the Empire has turned from an insignificant civilization into a major contender amongst the galaxy. Destroyed during the Universal War. Species There are three current species in the Empire of Zonan (you could also say there are three known Haches): the Domi, the Comu, and the Bunta. Domi: Similar to the looks of a Canidae, average height of 5 feet 5 inches. Domi Haches are known to be extremely fervent and usually are the comedians. Their homeworld is Domu. Comu: Similar to the looks of a felidae, average height of 5 feet 5 inches. Comu Haches are extremely intelligent and level headed. Their homeworld is Commune. Bunta: Similar to the looks of a very thin Ursidae, average height of 7 feet 5 inches. Bunta Haches are wise and chockful of valor. They are also very powerful. Their homeworld is Bunn. Religion: Hachism There are five gods in Hachism. -Comu: The all knowing god, also the redeemer of the Hach people through select prophets. signifies salvation and purity. -Ven: God of valor, the warrior of the Hach people. -Elles: God of mercy and grace, the morality of the Hach people. -Bud: God of intelligence, the wiseness of the Hach people. -Shad: God of redemption and ferventness, signifies the passion of the Hach people. Also the only god to be a living being first. He became one of the first prophets of Hachism, if there even were supposed to be prophets (all Haches followed this religion from the beginning). Extremely wise and intelligent, predicted numerous gifts from the gods would be discovered by the Hach people (Elles Gem as example). Gave the Hach code: Die for rapture, fight for rapture, survive for rapture, live for rapture. '' ''The code means litterally that to find salvation, one must never give up. One must survive, one must continue to push through the hardest of times, one must die trying to live so that when they die, their death may be a good death for the gods. Haches also follow heavy morals and values. Many (mostly the Domi) believe in fighting for their lost ones, but not total eradication of an enemy species. Almost all believe, if not all believe, that surviving (not this did not say living) for the sake of the Empire is key. In general, morals, survival, and valor are what the Haches stand for. *note here: All Haches were not on the same planet, the Domi were on their own planet and the others were on theirs. They all however, believe in a first generation of thier own kind, second, segregation, so on* All Haches follow the same story of creation. The original four gods came and created a first generation, a pure generation, of Haches. These Haches were not in control of free thoughts, and after centuries of building monuments for the gods, demanded free thinking. The gods denied them the right, stating that free thinking would destroy their purity. Eventually, they eventually found free thinking on their own, however destroying their homes in the process. The gods later killed off the rest of the first generation. Then, they made a second generation, ones that did have minds on their own. Though the Haches believed in the gods, they dispised eachother, and war broke out between their own species. They later seperated and formed nations and kingdoms of their own. History The Domi originated from Domu. There are roughly 5 major islands on the planet: 4 forming a circle around a fifth, middle island. Kingdoms and tribes date far back, until most of them finally conglomerate into three nations: Gao, Monstrude, and Allimone. Monstrude lived on a tall island, mostly forested and composed of a bright furred Domi species. Their navy was strong and large, trade however not well intact with a tense rivarly against Gao. They also had numerous disputes with Allimone over some island chains that ranged between them, hoarding precious metals, oil, and fish reserves. Gao faced the world with a strong dislike towards Monstrude. Their island was also tall like Monstrude, though composed more of plains and deserts and of a dark furred Domi species. They were known to weild a strong navy against Monstrude for some time, until finally overcome from wars. When the invention of aircraft began, however, they dominated the skies. Allimone was a wide island that ran between Monstrude and Gao, composed of a mostly brown furred species. The island was rich in coal, iron, and various other metals. They were the founders of Domu's industrial revolution, quickly mass producing guns and munitions to supply a dispute over the island chains between Monstrude. Their land army was well supplied and vast, and along with various hills and mountains dotting thier island, Allimone was virtually untouchable. A new nation quickly formed from the conflicts around them: The Congressional Republic. Unlike the monarchies of their time, the CR was what their name said: a democratic republic. They CR was extremely well cultured and advanced in the path of peaceful science. Their vast gold supplies gave them massive wealth and power. They were extremely neutral in almost all situations. Their advanced military made them another feared nation amongst the four, however unable to survive a long term conflict due to a small military. The were stationed in the northern hempisphere. Eventually, Gao settled onto the fifth island, the holy "No Man's Land". The island held numerous and vast resources, and colonies stretched across the coast quickly waving Gao flags. Monstrude (now more dictorial at the time: The State of Monstrude) quickly seconded colonization, though scripture defines that colonization onto the No Man's Land will lead to endless hardships. As the two colonies stretched further inland, they began to face major diputes over the uranium supplies in the middle. The conflict started a world war, Allimone aiding Gao and the CR sending supplies to Montsrude. Eventually Allimone invaded the island chains once more, a front unprotected at the time. They quickly began inching closer and closer to the mainland of Monstrude. They also began taking the southern coast of the No Man's Land. Monstrude, now deperate, launched a protoype bomb they were testing. They called it the "Mother Bomb" and fired it onto the mid land "no man's land". With devestating results, they mass produced more into their arsonel. Allimone and Gao began a race to acquire their own by raiding military bases deep inside Monstrude and scavenging them. Five Mother Bombs were set off in total, three from Montrude, and one each from Allimone and Gao.